Channels in a communication network may typically experience channel distortion. This channel distortion may result in intersymbol interference (ISI), which essentially is the spreading of a signal pulse outside its allocated time interval causing interference with adjacent pulses. If a communication channel is uncompensated with respect to its intersymbol interference, high error rates may result. Various methods and designs are used for compensating or reducing intersymbol interference in a signal received from a communication channel. The compensators for such intersymbol interference are known as equalizers. Various equalization methods include maximum-likelihood (ML) sequence detection, linear filters with adjustable coefficients, and decision-feedback equalization (DFE). To provide higher-speed reliable data communication what is needed are enhanced schemes for providing channel equalization, which at the same time can be implemented without a significant amount of complexity.